Incompleto
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Miente y se hace el indiferente. Porque tiene miedo de que aquello que ella ha logrado hacer, se vuelva a fragmentar. Entonces sí, ya no habrá esperanza para que alguien más arme ese rompecabezas. [Para el foro 413 days! Como amor al ritual de iniciación]
1. Rompecabezas

**Notas de autor:** Esta serie de drabbles va bajo la cuenta del foro: 413 days! Es el ritual de iniciación y la publicidad descarada para que las amantes del gruvia se suban a nuestra nave. Es mi fic 60 y dénmelo como regalo, su unión y participación. xDDD  
 ** _Two-shot: two-drabbles.  
_** **Palabras:** 376.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino el gruvia ya sería cannon.

* * *

 **Incompleto**

 **Capítulo I: Rompecabezas**

 **No le gusta.**

 _Recolectando sus fragmentos._

* * *

Comparen su corazón de hielo con un rompecabezas.

Bien, ahora vayamos a lo profundo. ¿Qué pasó cuando un demonio de Zeref mató a sus padres? Sin duda, las piezas que conformaban su corazón y su alma, dejaron de estar unidas y se dispersaron cayendo a un oscuro vacío.

Tal como cuando dicen _"Me rompiste el corazón"._

Ahora, ¿Y si ese mismo demonio te arrebató a la mujer que cuidó de ti y te enseñó todo lo que sabes de magia?

Más y más piezas. Añicos y fragmentos de lo que fue.

Por eso Gray Fullbuster es un rompecabezas de hielo, una figura gélida que se fue agrietando hasta quedar casi en ruinas, o casi destruida ―Fairy Tail lo detuvo de romperse por completo―. Una figura que se fragmentó en miles de pedazos y que nadie se animó a tomar la sufrida tarea de volverlo a construir.

Porque es un rompecabezas que cambia de forma, es complicado y estúpido: pero las piezas de hielo tienden a cambiar, un día son rombos y otras pueden ser triángulos. Y al mago de hielo no le gusta que lo armen y menos que sepan lo que en verdad es ―un tablero que conforma un puzzle―.

Y es que, para no sentirse expuesto e invadido, para no volver a sufrir su maldición, puso una barrera para que nadie entrara. Es por eso, que no le gusta armar rompecabezas; por algo están desarmados y así se deben de quedar.

Su paz interna, nadie se metió con sus piezas, colapsó el día que Juvia llegó y juró amor, porque él despejó su cielo. La maga de agua, tan paciente y llena de virtudes, se dispuso a hacer lo que nadie: jugar con las piezas y volverlo a armar para que perdiera sus miedos.

Recolectar sus fragmentos, colocar las piezas en su lugar, resanar las grietas y no dejar que lo desarmen nunca más. Y cada que se acerca ―con abrazos, preocupaciones, sonrisas, "samas"― lo está logrando.

Pero claro, él miente y se hace el indiferente.

Porque tiene miedo de que aquello que ella ha logrado hacer, se vuelva a fragmentar. Entonces sí, ya no habrá esperanza para que alguien más arme ese rompecabezas.

Por eso no le gustan; son fáciles de desencajar y tan difíciles de volver a juntar.

* * *

 **No sé qué es. xD**

 **En fin.**

 **Adiós.**

 **Fic 60 lml XDDDDDDD**


	2. Mentir

**Notas de autor:** No me gusta cómo me quedó esta serie T_T. En fin iré a pedir la de Juvia, para que todo se pudra. Recuerden que este fic es ritual de iniciación para el foro: 413 days!  
 _ **Two-shot―two-drabbles.**_  
 **Palabras:** 310.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Incompleto**

 **Capítulo II: Mentir**

 **Le gusta.**

 _Mentir para no volverse a desarmar._

 _Mentir porque le gusta._

* * *

Se dejó claro que a Gray Fullbuster no le gustan los rompecabezas por la sencilla razón que le recuerdan a él.

Las piezas se separaron y ya no lo arman; ya no construyen nada. Al contrario, ahora yacen sueltas y revueltas. Y así las quiso dejar para no volver a construir algo que teme que se desmorone, o se vuelva a separar, a la menor provocación; con otra pérdida o con otro capítulo doloroso en su vida.

Pero saben qué, casi todo es una mentira.

Bien; si es cierto que compara su gélido corazón con un rompecabezas. Sí, es cierto que con cada pérdida cercana, se hizo añicos. Sí, es cierto que con el tiempo lo congeló para protegerlo de más daños. También es cierto que miente cuando dice que no le gusta que lo armen ―que se siente muy bien.

Miente porque le gusta. Porque entre más obstáculos pone con sus cambiantes piezas, mejor se siente. Y es que porque contra cielo, mar y tierra: ella sigue ahí. Sí, ya lo descubrieron: le gustan las mentiras porque está jugando a la vez.

Miente al omitir detalles y al abstenerse de contarlo todo _(verdades a medias, son mentiras también)._ Y mientras más miente, más le gusta hacerlo. Debido a que Juvia lo arma y lo resana. Junta con paciencia sus piezas y meticulosa revisa en dónde van; primero tímida pero siempre haciéndose notar y luego tan incondicional que ya hasta se le hace raro no verla a su lado.

Sigue mintiendo ―entre más mentiras, más le gusta―, ya que de esa manera los protege del incierto mundo, y es que su existencia ya no está incompleta.

El incompleto Gray es unos rompecabezas que ya está armado, Juvia lo logró y dentro de poco se lo confesará. Sus fragmentos ya han sido pegados y luchará para que esa ardua labor no se pierda.

* * *

 **Wadafac.**

 **No sé qué es.**

 **En mi mente quedaba mejor el hecho: le gusta mentir porque así oculta sus sentimientos y no le gustan los rompecabezas porque él es uno. ¿Se entiende? Bien, lo explicaré. Es un rompecabezas y no le gusta, porque sus pérdidas lo desarmaron y teme que en un futuro le vuelva a pasar lo mismo y por eso miente, y le gusta hacerlo ya que mientras más se niega a que lo armen, Juvia está ahí. Y se siente bien.**

 **Por eso miente.**

 **xD**

 **Ni sé.**

 **Al cabos, gracias por añadir a favs.**


End file.
